In modern complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) technology, data output circuits are generally implemented by a push-pull drive circuit. Push-pull drive circuits include a pull-up device and a pull-down device. The pull-up device generally uses PMOSFET to drive an output terminal to a power supply voltage. The pull-down device generally uses NMOSFET to drive an output terminal to a ground voltage. However, when different voltage levels of power supplies are used to implement logic high voltage (VOH) between two separate chips, to have the same logic high voltage, it is necessary to limit output high voltage (VOH) from the higher power supply output drive circuit. This disclosure shows a circuit that limits output high voltage to a reference voltage level.